Reminiscing with the moon
by Bree Mcgregor
Summary: Severus Snape remembers his childhood and how he lost perhaps his truest friend... oneshot


Disclaimer: Just in case anyone doesn't know: I don't own most of these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling!  
  
Reminiscing with the moon  
  
By Bree Mcgregor  
  
Snape left his chambers very quietly in the dead of the night. He just had to get away from it all. Away from the children, the teachers, and most especially the headmaster.  
  
He reached his destination. Atop the west end tower, no one used it anymore. He used to come here a lot when things got too bad. Or he just needed to dive into his past, which was best to be done alone.  
  
Sitting upon one of the baric walls he leaned back and thought about what was truly bothering him. The Headmaster was the first to come to mind. Though he was loyal to Albus Dumbledore, he didn't by all means, agree with everything he did. On the contrary, they often fought about decisions the headmaster made.  
  
Snape sighed and remembered the argument they just had before dinner. He was letting some Gryffindor off the hook on something they really should be expelled for. Snape didn't agree with Dumbledore lax ways, and his extreme favoritism to the Gryffindors.  
  
Snape himself showed extreme favoritism to his Slytherins, but if he didn't then they would be put to tasks for things they did not do. Snape was realistic enough to know that his house wasn't the most popular. Slytherins are true to themselves and their nature. They do not try to sugar coat everything like others seem to do. This blunt truth made them very unpopular. Not to mention their snaky ways of doing things and even that was truth of their character.  
  
He looked out across Hogwarts grounds, he loved the night, the quiet mystery about it. He always felt at home in the dark. He was never afraid of it; he truly loved an old saying by a muggle author that said,  
  
'The eyes see much in the light of day, but the shadows have more to say.'  
  
If there was ever a muggle he would have liked to have met, it would have been Edgar Allan Poe. Snape liked to think that he might have been a wizard like himself that hid it from the muggle world he wrote for. Thinking about Poe led his memories to his own days at Hogwarts, to the girl that introduced him to his works.  
  
Her name was Samantha; she was a Slytherin as well as himself, only one year behind him. She was quiet and withdrawn. Not very pretty, her eyes were a pale blue, and her hair was mousy color and too fine, and she didn't do anything to enhance her looks at all.  
  
The other Slytherins didn't know why she was picked for their house. But Snape had ran across her one night all alone in the common room, she was playing wizard chess by herself.  
  
"Do you always play a two person game alone?" he remembered asking.  
  
She looked up at him with a guarded expression, "Yes," was all she said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No one will play with me," she replied.  
  
"I will, are you any good?", he said while sitting down opposite her.  
  
"I'm told so." She looked at him suspiciously.  
  
Then said fine, she would play him. Snape had been amazed at her cut thought playing style; she had been aggressive and completive more then any other Slytherin he had played with.  
  
She wasn't just a great player she was an astonishing player. And heaven forbid if you won. She would play even harder to beat you the next time.  
  
But what he did see out of all the times he played her, was that she never cheated. Although he did a few times, out of frustration, she knew he did but never said anything about it. Only compensated for his playing tactics, and STILL WON!  
  
They didn't only play chess she also loved to read as well as he did. She introduced him to several authors. Edgar Allan Poe was her favorite. And Snape knew she would understand his dark mind if she understood this author.  
  
So for once in his life he told someone about his past, his parents, and his dreams. He was amazed to find out she had similar experiences herself; their friendship had been something Snape never had before, and it was probably the happiest he had been at Hogwarts, but it hadn't lasted for long.  
  
Snape remembered the day quite clearly. He was walking to class when he heard some yelling and whooping around the corner.  
  
When he had got there he was livid at what he saw. Samantha was being levitated up to the ceiling, with Potter, Black, and company there, yelling up at her, and laughing.  
  
Black was holding out his wand to keep her levitating. Other boys came along to look up her skirt. And poor Sam was hiding her face with her hands mortally embarrassed. He remembered how it felt when all the rage for so many years of abuse on himself flooded him.  
  
To do something like that to a young girl was beyond his limits! Why? He had wondered, why were they doing this to her? Then Black had answered his silent question when he had looked over at Snape.  
  
"We got your little girlfriend snippy, she has cuter underwear then you do!" Yelled Black and Potter roared with hysterics.  
  
"You're going to pay for that Black!", called Snape.  
  
"Ohh coming to rescue her, are you?", Potter yelled, "Better be careful if black loses his concentration, there can be an unfortunate accident."  
  
He knew that they had been waiting for him; he always went that way for transfiguration class.  
  
Then it hit him as he remembered they were playing wizard chess in the great hall over lunch the other day. They were in a heated match from the night before and decided to play there.  
  
Potter, and Black must have seen them and decided to ridicule him for daring to have at least one friend!  
  
"LET HER DOWN NOW! I ORDER YOU!", yelled Prof. Script, the archival director, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS!", the little man's face was red with rage.  
  
Black slowly brought Samantha back to the floor, Snape had seen his chance. He hadn't cared if he was put on a month's detention or even expelled.  
  
The hate was too much for him to take.  
  
Snape remembered running up to Black and punching him right in the nose. Black retaliated by kicking Snape in the knees. Snape then grabbed one of Black's legs and pulled him to the floor.  
  
Potter, Malfoy, with every other Slytherin, and Gryffindor that were in the corridor Jumped in.  
  
Wands left lying on the floor forgotten. For a fist fight was far more personal then wand fighting and they all knew this was very, very personal.  
  
It took Albus Dumbledore himself to finally break it up. Sent the ones needing medical attention up to the hospital, and Prof. McGonagall had taken away Samantha just after the fighting began.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't expel two whole houses, so they all had been punished with chores that were the worst thing each student could dream of.  
  
Then Dumbledore called in Snape for his punishment, but Snape spoke first.  
  
"Before you say anything sir, may I ask how Samantha is. She didn't return to the common room yesterday."  
  
"I am sorry to say young Serverus that she has left the school, and shall not be returning." Dumbledore's eyes softened when he had seen the look upon Snape's Cast fallen face.  
  
"What shall we do with you, what horrid thing can I do to you for starting the whole fight to begin with?"  
  
"You already have sir," Snape remember saying in a low saddened voice, "You already have."  
  
Snape was brought back to himself when a hawk flew overhead and called out at his present. He looked up at the bird flying away in the moonlight. His heart hurting as it did that day. He had never heard from her again, she had never written, but then again neither did he. 


End file.
